


Shine

by Anoel



Category: Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Colors, Constructed Reality, Doppelganger, Fanvids, Gen, Music Videos - Freeform, Symbolism, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you that I've been waiting to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterevanesce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/gifts).



Title: Shine  
Music: "Shine" by Years & Years  
Fandom: RPF - Years & Years  
Summary: It's you that I've been waiting to find.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)  
Notes: Made for winterevanesce in Festivids 2015. Thanks to bessyboo for the quick beta!  
Download Link: [Shine (60MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Shine.mp4)

Alternative streaming option on Vimeo [here](https://vimeo.com/153596386) (PW: olly)

So when I fell in love with Troye Sivan, I started reading some articles about him and eventually came across one talking about other gay music artists and Olly from Years & Years came up. I started listening to Years & Years music and fell in love with the deep emotion of Olly's voice as well as the band's beautiful music videos. I was intrigued by the idea to make a music video of most of their music videos to try to combine them together to tell a coherent story which I hadn't really done before and looked for a song that reflected the emotion and the story I wanted to tell. I couldn't find anything good enough and finally decided to use the song, Shine since I loved it and they had made a bunch of music videos to the song so clearly one more wouldn't be an issue ;) I clipped all the music videos and organized the clips a bit but then got distracted by my assignment so I wasn't sure if I would finish this vid since I had another ambitious vid I was working on. When I decided I wouldn't have time to finish that one, I decided to try to make this vid especially since I really wanted to make a vid for winterevanescence.

I really loved the process of trying to create a story that didn't exist through vidding instead of fic and the structure was really fun to do. I started this at the end of December and the beginning came pretty easy as knew I wanted to show Olly becoming separate from his bandmates after being distracted and tempted by pretty colors and symbols that would become important to the band. I struggled with the later parts as I soon realized that I didn't have enough footage to cover the whole song and I had to figure out which parts I had the footage to keep and would work with the story of the beginning. I was able to figure it out and I liked the whole idea I had of creating Olly's evil twin that was trying to destroy him leading to the house coming apart as Olly tried to find his way back to the happiness of playing music with his bandmates at the end. There was another layer that I didn't know if anyone would get to the story where to me it was kind of a metaphor to when you get distracted by your negative thoughts (that *evil* part of yourself) or other things that take you away from happiness and you have to find your way back to the light. In any case, I also have fun playing with the colorful footage and vidding in a little bit more of a flow-y way and I was glad that I was able to make it.


End file.
